Hopeful Assumptions
by Science-Fantasy93
Summary: Katie is sure that James is coming out of the closet to her. James is sure that Katie knows about his crush on her. And their friends aren't helping matters...


**_Every time I think I can't come up with a stupider idea, I always do. This idea came to me this afternoon and it just stuck with me. It's short, it's stupid, and I'm pretty sure everyone will be shaking their head at it. I'm still hopeful about it though._  
**

**_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Big Time Rush. Believe me, if I did, I would not be sitting here posting one shots._**

**_Warnings: Pretty mild for once. Some language and a couple of brief sexual references. Oh, and disgustingly shortness. But that's about it._**

**_So, Shane and Kyle from Break the Ice make an appearance in this, but you don't need to read BTI to understand their relationship - it's pretty self-explanatory._**

**_So, hope you enjoy the story...:)_**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

James is my gay BFF. Except I'm not supposed to know that. About him being gay, I mean. It's kind of obvious that he's my best friend. And yeah, okay, it's just as obvious that he's gay, but don't tell him that. He likes to act like he's into girls, but I know the truth. He's totally gay.

I mean, what straight guy spends _that_ much time on his hair? Or is obsessed with Cuda products? Or loves to wear the latest fashions? Duh, no straight guy likes any of those things. Right? Right.

Plus, it makes perfect sense. His dad's gay. His younger brother is gay. It obviously runs in the family. What're the chances that he got the straight genes? Not very good, I can tell you that much.

Okay, granted, neither his dad or his brother are into fashion or Cuda products or their hair, but so what? James is obviously the exception.

It's kind of sad that he's gay, though. Because since he is, that means I'm not his type – at all. And that seriously blows, because my feelings for him are definitely more than just friendly. It's just my luck that I'd fall for my gay best friend who's still in the closet. I'm cursed. I'm one of those girls who falls in love with their gay guy friend and then can't settle for anyone else and they end up an old maid with fifty cats in one of those creepy old Victorian houses that are probably haunted by some ghost who was murdered a hundred years ago.

This was all weighing on my mind as I put the finishing touches on my makeup and slid my cell phone into my purse.

"Where're you off to?" Kendall asked me as he leaned against my bedroom doorframe.

"To go meet James at The Hangout," I answered. Yeah, that's the local hangout is called – The Hangout. They went nice and original with that name. "I think Shane and Kyle are going to be there. Wanna come?"

Kendall shook his head. "No thanks, I think I'll pass. I'm going to go see a movie with Jo anyway. But have fun with James. And hey, maybe you can get him to open up to you about his feelings." He smirked a little, before heading out into the hall.

He was right. I really did need to get James to open up about his feelings. I didn't want him to go through life feeling scared and alone. Not that he would. He had Shane, his sixteen year old brother, and Kyle, Shane's boyfriend. They're my other two best friends. I grew up with them, and we're all really close now. And I'm so happy that Shane and Kyle ended up together. They're awesome together, and they set a really good example for James – well, for when he comes out of the closet.

I sighed. It was probably better that he was gay. This way I knew that I didn't have a chance in hell with him. My brother was more his type than I could ever be. But that just plain sucked.

I wondered what the chances were that he was bi…

Shaking my head, I shouldered my purse and headed downstairs and outside to my car. I drove to The Hangout, parked, and headed in.

The Hangout is this café with multi-colored lights and pleather couches. It's set up like the VIP lounge of a club, and definitely has that atmosphere, with top 40s music playing in the background and drinks with umbrellas in them.

I quickly spotted James sitting with Shane and Kyle on one of the couches, drinking what I was pretty sure was his usual root beer float. I smiled and went on over to them, sliding into the seat next to James.

He grinned at me. "Hey, Katie."

"Hey." I grabbed his drink and took a sip. Yep, definitely a root beer float.

"You want one?" he chuckled.

"Maaayybbbee…"

He laughed and signaled one of the waitresses over. "Another root beer float. Oh, and a plate of curly fries," he added.

The waitress nodded. "I'll get right on it," she said with an obnoxious giggle as she straightened up and made sure to push her air-inflated chest out. Oh yeah, James was totally gay. He didn't even look twice at her chest. Instead, he just turned back to me and began talking about a concert that he wanted to go to.

Even Shane was eyeing the waitress's chest, and he didn't even like chests! Kyle had an irritated look on his face as he shooed the waitress away.

"What?" Shane asked as the waitress walked away.

Kyle shrugged. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Uh huh…sure…"

"So, Katie," Kyle said to me, "how's school going?"

"Oh, you know, junior year is such a blast," I rolled my eyes. "You two," I addressed him and James, "are so lucky to be seniors."

"Tell me about it," James grinned. "One more year, and then we're off to college."

"Yeah, but then you'll be leaving Shane and me here all by ourselves."

"We'll see what happens," Kyle laughed. "Maybe James and I will end up at a college nearby."

"You two better," Shane said mock-threateningly. "I need you and my big brother."

"We'll try to stay in the area," James assured him.

"Good. So…" Shane smirked at James and me. "Should Kyle and I let you two be alone?"

I blinked at him. "What're you talking about?"

"Well, James brought you here to talk about something…"

"Oh…well…I don't know if it really matters…"

"It could," Kyle said worriedly. "I don't think he wants to do it in front of other people."

"But it'll be awesome," Shane put in. "Better than pay-per-view. Like, seriously, I feel the need to get popcorn."

"By all means, go out and get it," James said to him. "Take your time. No rush coming back. Enjoy yourself."

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here and watch the James and Katie show."

"Well, damn."

Shane just smirked while Kyle shook his head.

"So," James said once the waitress had come back and set my drink down in front of me and placed the fries between us, "I need to talk to you about something."

Oh my gosh…here it was. The moment of truth.

I nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

"It's – it's really important. I mean, it could change our entire friendship…"

Aww! He was so worried about this! Poor thing.

I patted his hand. "Don't worry about it, James. I already know."

He blinked. "You know?"

I nodded.

"Who told you?"

"No one. Well, I mean, Kendall said something to me today about your 'feelings', but I knew way before. I mean, no offense, but you're kind of obvious."

"I am? Who else knows?!"

"Yeah. Well, probably just to me, because I know you so well. So, I guess just me and Kendall know."

"Oh…" he slumped against the couch's cushions. "Okay…"

"And, I just want to tell you, it's really not a big deal."

"It's not?"

"Nope. You can't help how you feel. It's not your fault."

"It's – what?"

"It's not your fault."

"So…I guess that means that you don't mind?"

I shook my head. "No, why would I?"

"Well, I mean, this is going to have a major impact on our friendship."

"Jamie, don't worry about it. Nothing's going to change. You're still my best friend in the whole world. And, let's face it, it explains so much. Honestly, it's kind of a relief telling you that I know."

He nodded, relaxing a little. "It's a relief knowing that you know. At least I don't have to hide it anymore."

"Right. So, not a big deal. And if you ever want to hang out alone to talk to me about stuff – your feelings and all that – I'd totally understand. I wouldn't mind at all."

He grinned. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yep! It'll be fun."

"Yeah, let's hope so. So…you really do like me?"

I blinked. "Of course I do. Would I want to hang out with you alone if I didn't?"

"No, I guess not."

"Good."

"Good." And then he kissed me.

Um…I think something got lost in translation.

Or else I completely misunderstood the whole situation. Or he misunderstood it. Or both of us.

I pushed him away from me. "What the hell? Is this some weird experimental thing you're trying?"

I heard Shane start snickering, but I ignored him.

James blinked in confusion. "Weird experimental thing? What're you talking about?! You just asked me out!"

"Yeah, you know, trying to see if you're bi or not – wait. I just asked you out?!"

"Yes! You just asked me out!"

"No I didn't! I meant to talk about your sexual orientation! And if you're trying to experiment with being bi…I mean, I know being gay isn't always smiled upon by society, but I don't think people will be much more accepting of you if you're bi."

"Gay? You think I'm gay?!"

Shane busted out laughing. I heard a thud as he fell to the floor, but I continued to ignore him.

"Well…yeah. You're gay. Right?"

He shook his head. "Noooo…what on earth would give you that idea?"

"Well…your hair…and your clothes…and your Cuda products…"

James let out a huffy breath. "So? That doesn't mean I like guys. I mean, I like guys, I just – not romantically."

"But – but – Kendall said – "

"Kendall was talking about the fact that I have a crush on you. I told him a few days ago because he thought I was acting weird around you…Now I'm regretting telling him…"

"But – but – the waitress – and her chest – "

"Why would I look at her? I only want you."

Oh. Well. This was embarrassing. And awkward. And humiliating. And messed up. And kind of flattering. Oops…

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"So…you're not gay? Like, at all?"

"Believe me," Shane snickered as he pulled himself up by the back of a chair, "I've heard him moaning your name too many times at night for him to be gay."

I blushed bright red.

"_Shane_!" James hissed, looking scandalized.

"What? It's true: '_Ohhh…Katie…just like that…mmmm…love your lips…please…harder…oooohhh…_'" he ducked when James threw his now empty cup at him. "Violence is never the answer."

"No, but duct tape might be."

"Okay, you're feeling a little hostile about the love of your life thinking you're into guys. I get that. I understand what you're going through. So, I'm just going to go over here…" he scampered off towards a crowded area, disappearing amongst the people. Kyle rolled his eyes and got up.

"Later, James, Katie." He followed Shane into the crowd. I saw him find Shane, who slung his arm around him. Kyle leaned into Shane, looking peaceful.

"They're so cute together," I smiled.

"They are," James agreed. "So, you actually thought I was gay?"

I shuffled my feet. "More like hoped…"

"Why? Why would you want me to be gay?"

"Because…because if you're gay, then that means that you can't be interested in me. It's nothing against me…It's just that you'd prefer the other gender all together. It's not because you like another girl. It's simply because I'm too much of a female for you."

"So…you convinced yourself that I was gay because you thought I didn't have feelings for you?" he asked, brow furrowing.

I nodded, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you," James told me.

"You will?" I looked up at him hopefully.

He nodded. "But we probably shouldn't date."

"What – _why_?!"

"Because, would you really want to date a gay guy. Just think of the rumors." He winked at me as he got to his feet.

"But – "

"Maybe you can convince me to go out with you…later. I need to go find my brother and force feed him chili peppers." And with that, he disappeared into the swelling crowd, leaving me shaking my head and laughing. I was definitely going to be convincing him to go out with me. I couldn't wait until later.

* * *

_***Hides in closet* I'm afraid to ask how it was...If it was awful, please let me down easy! If you liked it, I'd love to hear from you! So, if you feel like it, leave me a review :) I always love hearing your takes on my stories. :)**_


End file.
